


The Things That Don't Matter [Traducción]

by Dear_Rosie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, High School Graduation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PSTD, Panic Attacks
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Rosie/pseuds/Dear_Rosie
Summary: Stiles no está seguro de qué le sorprende más, que haya sobrevivido para graduarse o que Derek haya vuelto para verlo.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Things That Don't Matter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555560) by [Lissadiane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lissadiane/pseuds/Lissadiane). 



> Y estoy de vuelta por esta semana. Esta vez le agradezco a Lissadiane por permitirme traer esta genial historia al español. Es cortita, pero con un trasfondo emocional muy genial. 
> 
> Solo diré: ¿Quién no extraña los desordenes de concentración, los ataques de pánico y todos estos ligeros toques que hacían de Stiles un personaje diferente e increíble desde el inicio del show? Alguien fuerte y decidido, pero aún muy humano. Es bueno recordar a veces. Y más si Derek llega para, por fin, cerrar esta etapa de su vida. Por eso me encantó. No imagino un final para el show, pero si lo tenemos pronto, espero que sea algo asi.
> 
> Gracias por leer. Adiós~

 

El monstruo de la semana está muerto, es la combinación de un humano un cambia-formas y un montón de células derritiéndose, corriendo unido como cera de vela liquida. Hay sangre en la mano de Stiles tornándose espesa a medida que se seca.

Misión cumplida, otra noche exitosa en Bacon Hills, Stiles está un paso más cerca de sobrevivir para graduarse y salir de este infierno. Debería estar celebrando.

Liam está celebrando. Pero aparte de ponerse en riesgo y ser lanzado como una muñeca de trapo, Liam, de hecho, no fue del todo muy eficaz. Al parecer una bola de hombre lobo no es nada para una criatura que se alimenta de odio y miedo, y que le gustan los retos, como este había dicho.

Lo que es porqué, aparentemente, tomó el rostro del papá de Stiles.

No importa. Los lobos y Malia habían sido todos dejados de lado como basura, noqueados o incapacitados, y al final solo había quedado Stiles, la criatura usando la cara de su padre y él sosteniendo el arma con una mano.

Es un disparo bastante bueno.

No importa. Un paso más cerca de la graduación. Un paso más cerca de salir de aquí. Y su papá sigue seguro en la estación, así que todo está bien.

Los lobos ya se están sanando y levantándose entre ellos. Liam está exclamando sobre la cosa cambia-rostros, algo sobre la mitad de una docena de rostros que adoptó o por todos los cuerpos que pasó. Malia está quitando hojas y ramitas de su cabello y quejándose sobre la materia cerebral en sus botas. Scott está haciendo planes de esconder el cuerpo.

Y Stiles está mirando fijamente el patrón de salpicadura en sus manos y muñeca, y el arma que parece que sus dedos temblorosos no pueden dejar de sujetar.

Un paso más cerca. Graduación. Luego saldrá de aquí.

Deja salir el aire, sin ser realmente consciente de que lo estaba sosteniendo desde que tomó el arma y le disparó a su papá en el rostro.

Un paso más cerca.

 

×

 

Se deshacen del cuerpo-rostro-cambiantes y luego de un montón de hidras adolescentes que, de alguna forma, establecieron su nido en el sistema de alcantarillado. Tratan con una bruja que se abrió paso hacia la Reserva e intentó hacer de ese su hogar permanente –hicieron términos de negociación en lugar de ir directo al asesinato. Es un cambio bienvenido.

Y luego, de alguna increíble manera, para ser el único humano en la manada, (después de la transformación de Maison luego de la llegada de un aquelarre de vampiros dos meses atrás) Stiles logra llegar a la graduación.

Es bastante alucinante. Y cuando se sienta en el escenario escuchando a Lydia dar su discurso de despedida, no puede dejar de convencerse de que algo va a suceder aquí. Algo va a ir mal. Algo _siempre_ va mal.

Pero, de alguna manera, no lo hace. Es decepcionante y un poco aburrido, y depresivo cuando reproducen el video de los compañeros que deberían estar con ellos pero que murieron en las manos de cualquier criatura sobrenatural o en un incidente automovilístico que ocurrió esa semana.

Dura demasiado. Allison aparece en el video y Scott mira en otra dirección. Derek no está ahí, por supuesto, porque se graduó de la escuela en New York, pero Stiles siente como si debiese estarlo. Ha estado sintiendo la pérdida de Derek últimamente –extrañándolo. Intenta no pensar en eso.

Pero es que hay tantas cosas en las que no puede evitar pensar, pero también hay tantas partes compartimentadas de su memoria y Stiles tiene problemas para organizarlas todas.

Su terapista dice que es una forma del PTSD[1], pero es difícil hablar con ella cuando en realidad no entendería que el Nogitsune, el Kanima, los Cazadores, los psicópatas y las criaturas que salieron de mitos y leyendas, no son pesadillas, pero sí cosas reales con las que Stiles tiene que tratar.

Usualmente encuentra algo con lo que distraerse cuando los recuerdos comienzan a volverse abrumadores, pero el estar sentado aquí en el escenario viendo el video de sus compañeros de clase muertos, no le da mucho más en lo que pensar. Su respiración se vuelve un poco entrecortada y su corazón comienza a latir un poco más rápido, y si no controla esto, va a tener un ataque de pánico aquí en el escenario.

Ha estado esperando una catástrofe en la graduación, pero pensó que sería del tipo sobrenatural, no personalmente humillante.

Gira la cabeza fuera de la pantalla y busca el rostro de su papá en la multitud, contando en su cabeza mientras hace lentas respiraciones profundas.

Y luego encuentra a su papá y a _Derek_ sentado a su lado, y toda la respiración de Stiles sale de un golpe, como si le hubieran dado una patada en el pecho.

Mira fijamente a Derek, los ojos muy abiertos, atrapado en un momento detenido por el tiempo, sin respirar del todo. Se siente tan… hay shock y rabia y confusión y, en el fondo, un especie de deseo desesperado de caer a pedazos, porque, de alguna manera, Stiles sabe que Derek es el único calificado para reconstruir sus piezas de nuevo y solo él sabe cómo ponerlas todas juntas de nuevo.

Detrás de él, Malia patea su asiento, y Stiles se sobre salta, mirando lejos de Derek y aspirando un aliento tembloroso. Les están entregando los diplomas ahora y él hace su mejor esfuerzo para prestar atención, aplaudiendo a sus amigos y gritando como un loco cuando Scott pasa.

Su turno llega demasiado pronto, y estrecha la mano del director y sonríe para la foto incluso si su boca se siente como que la sonrisa va a romperlo, y luego, después de arrojar el birrete con el resto de su clase, sale corriendo por un lado del escenario hacia las puertas traseras del gimnasio, y apenas llega vomita el desayuno que su papá cocinó para él esta mañana.

“Mierda” murmura después de que su estómago deja de agitarse y tira de la cadena del inodoro.

Se arrodilla allí por un momento, recuperando el aliento mientras espera que los escalofríos disminuyan. Entonces se levanta, se lava las manos, se salpica agua fría en la cara para deshacerse del sudor y sale del cuarto de baño.

Él está bien. Bien. Solo… nunca se esperó encontrarse en la graduación de la escuela. Y nunca esperó que Derek volviera por alguna razón, por no hablar sobre lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Derek se fue después de la mierda en México. Murió o evolucionó esa noche, o lo que sea que le haya pasado –todo se siente como un sueño febril. Todo lo que recuerda es ese terrible y doloroso momento en el que se quedó de pie allí, desgarrado entre quedarse con Derek y sostenerlo mientras moría o ir detrás de Scott. Porque cuando las cosas van mal, no importa qué, Stiles _siempre_ se queda con Derek, sosteniendo su cabeza fuera del agua o golpeándolo para que despierte o amputándole el maldito brazo para salvarle la vida. Lo que fuera necesario. Y no puede imaginar un escenario en el que no se quedó atrás para sostener su mano y decirle mentiras estúpidas sobre cómo él iba a estar bien y todo iba a salir genial mientras estaba muriendo. De ninguna maldita manera.

Pero Derek no murió. Se fue, sin embargo, con alguna extraña sonrisa que parecía de un alíen y la promesa de que mandaría una postal, como si fuera más viejo que Stiles y ni siquiera supiera cómo funcionaba el maldito Snapchat, o incluso un simple mensaje de texto. Un email. Stiles se habría conformado con un email.

La postal vino de algún lugar de Texas. Sin dirección de re envió. Ningún ‘desearía que estés aquí.’

Y en el interior de uno de los compartimientos del PTDS en su cabeza –la única que se abre en la noche y transforma todo en pesadillas-, Stiles está seguro de que Derek no lo hubiera dejado del todo si él no lo hubiera dejado primero. Si se hubiera quedado, sostenido su mano y haberle dicho lindas mentiras.

Se dice a sí mismo que Derek le dijo que fuera a salvar a Scott. Se dice a sí mismo que Derek no se hubiera quedado, no por nadie.

Pero recuerda largos paseos en coches oscuros, con miradas de soslayo y rock clásico en la radio, las manos demasiado cerca una de la otra en la palanca de cambios y respiraciones extrañas, como si ambos tuvieran algo que decir pero no tuvieran las palabras para ello.

Derek se fue antes de que Stiles pudiera encontrar las palabras.

Y ahora está de vuelta y Stiles… Stiles está tan, tan molesto.

Encuentra a Scott, Malia, Lydia, Liam y Mason en un pequeño espacio del gimnasio, abrazándose y tomándose selfies y, por un momento, se pregunta si se olvidaron de él (de nuevo). Es solo un momento, sin embargo, y luego él está en medio de ellos, sonriendo al teléfono y haciendo gestos.

“Felicidades, pequeño,” dice su papá, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Stiles se aferra a él, aspirando su colonia, y luego dice, “Trajiste a Derek.”

“Sorpresa” dice su papá con una sonrisa. Stiles le sonríe de vuelta e inventa una excusa para correr lejos de allí.

Él es un frágil humano que se encuentra frecuentemente en el medio de un drama sobrenatural. Se volvió bastante bueno corriendo lejos de todo.

Va a casa y toma una ducha, se lava los dientes y luego se mira en el espejo, preguntándose si _él_ pensó que se veía diferente después de llegar hasta aquí.

Y luego hay unos golpes en la puerta.

Stiles la abre con un sentido de inestabilidad y dice, “Hey.” Al menos de esta forma no perderá el control con Derek en frente de toda su clase graduándose (menos los muertos, o esos que vendieron sus almas a espíritus zorros en el desierto.)

Derek sonríe –es una dulce y descomplicada sonrisa. Los meses lejos de Bacon Hills y lejos de Stiles le han hecho bien, aflojando los hombros y las caderas, calmando la tensión en su rostro. “Hey. Felicidades.”

“Sí. Sí, soy un chico suertudo,” dice Stiles.

Deja que haya un largo y extraño silencio antes de moverse para dejar pasar a Derek.

Las manos de Derek están en los bolsillos de su chaqueta mientras avanza al interior, mirando cuidadosamente a Stiles. “Te ves bien,” dice él.

Stiles _no_ se ve bien. Luce como si no hubiera dormido en, aproximadamente… ¿Cuántos meses han pasado desde México?

Resopla. “Tú también. Te bronceaste.”

Va hacia la cocina y Derek lo sigue, deteniéndose cuando Stiles lo hace abruptamente. Está mirando la nevera, donde tres imanes sostienen las postales de Texas en medio del congelador.

Se quedan así por un momento, Stiles olvidando, de nuevo, cómo respirar, hasta que una de las manos de Derek se desliza en su hombro, apretándolo suavemente.

“Está bien,” dice Derek, tranquilo.

Stiles respira con furia y camina hacia la nevera, abriéndola de un tirón. Toma una lata de Coca-Cola, se la lanza a Derek y toma una para él antes de lanzarse a una de las sillas de la mesa y abrirla.

Derek se sienta frente a él, mirándolo de cerca. Toma un sorbo de su Coca-Cola y dice, “Estás enojado.”

Stiles se ríe. “Muy enojado,” concuerda. Hace un gesto con su bebida y dice, “Te ves bien. Te ves…” en paz. Hay algo en su piel que Stiles no había visto antes. “Te ves bien.” Un poco de sarcasmo e ira se desplaza en su voz y se queda mirando hacia abajo a la lata en su mano. “¿Cómo fue?”

“¿Cómo fue qué?” pregunta Derek “¿Texas?”

“A donde sea que fuiste. ¿Cómo fue el estar lejos de aquí? ¿Lejos de mí?”

Derek piensa por un momento. “Silencioso,” dice. “Lento. Conduje al este y luego al Sur, a Texas, antes de ir hacia la Costa Oeste. Al Norte, a Maine. Long Island. Me detuve en New York un tiempo, donde Laura y yo vivíamos. Fue demasiado ruidoso, también. Terminé pasando un tiempo en Rhode Island.”

Stiles asiente, a pesar de que no era eso lo que en verdad quería que le dijera. “¿Por qué volviste?” pregunta él.

“Stiles. Te dije que lo haría.”

“Pensé que tal vez lo habías olvidado” admite Stiles, mirando nerviosamente hacia Derek. “Todo el mundo olvidó por un tiempo.”

“No voy a olvidarte. Nunca podría olvidarte.”

Stiles se levanta y se mueve sin descanso por toda la cocina. “¿Entonces por qué te fuiste?”

“Necesitaba sacar a Bacon Hills fuera de mi sistema. Fuera de mi sangre. Necesitaba encontrar quietud. Paz. Averiguar qué me quedaba cuando dejé de ser Alfa, después de perder a mi manada, de nuevo. Necesitaba olvidar a Bacon Hills y recordarme a mi mismo.” Se encoge de hombros, colocándose en pie. “Pero no importa qué tan lejos fui, no podía sacarte _a ti_ de mi sistema. No podía olvidarte.”

Stiles sonríe un poco para sí mismo antes de darse la vuelta y abrir la llave del agua, observándola correr por el desagüe. Está tan malditamente cansado.

“¿Por qué?” pregunta él y Derek se acerca un poco más, por lo que Stiles puede sentir todo su calor a lo largo de la espalda.

“Me preocupo por ti,” dice él.

“Estoy bien. Estoy genial. Todo está bien. Lo hicimos bien sin ti. Hubo hidras, pero todo fue bastante fácil desde que nos dimos cuenta de toda ese corta-la-cabeza-y-vuelve-a-crecer, y esta bruja que –oh, sí, no la comas. Vive en la reserva. Pero el cambia-formas… ese fue… ese fue duro. Y la cosa del olvido -¿Cuándo todo el mundo me olvidó? Eso fue… difícil…” se desvanece y las manos de Derek están sobre sus hombros de nuevo.

“Stiles,” dice Derek, tranquilo. “Todo está bien.”

“Lo está,” concuerda él, cerrando el grifo y mirando hacia la nada fijamente. “Te lo dije.”

“Estás temblando, sin embargo. Y tu papá me dijo que no dormías.”

Stiles se da la vuelta y ahora Derek está muchísimo más cerca, pero él no retrocede. Es una masa cálida y sólida de músculos y piel suave, y sus manos siguen sobre los hombros de Stiles, y Stiles miente, “No estoy temblando. Estoy bien.”

“Está bien el no estar bien,” Derek le dice, muy gentil.

Algo se detiene entonces, un poco de desconcierto en su cuerpo, el movimiento de la tierra bajo sus pies, algo… porque eso no es cierto, ¿o sí? No está bien el no estar bien. Stiles siempre tiene que estar bien. Siempre tiene que averiguar la fuente de peligro para mantener a los otros a salvo, tiene que andar con su bate de baseball o su ingenio o el arma de su papá y ser el último intento de la manada. Y entonces tiene que levantarse por sí solo con comentarios sarcásticos sobre las manchas de sangre en su ropa o el daño a su Jeep, o el hecho de que su papá lo acabará por haber descargado su arma.

Stiles permanece sólido para cuando Scott o Liam, o Mason, o Lydia, o Malia se caigan a partes, haya alguien ahí para atraparlos.

“Eso no es cierto,” le dice a Derek, parpadeando lagrimas que antes no se había dado cuenta que le estaban ardiendo en los ojos.

Derek aprieta su agarre en los hombros de Stiles y dice, “Te tengo. Se terminó, Stiles. Estás fuera. Ya lo hiciste, los mantuviste a salvo, y se terminó. Puedes dejar todo esto atrás.”

La respiración de Stiles se ha ido de nuevo, y dice con voz temblorosa, “¿Y tú nunca me olvidaste? ¿Incluso cuando los demás lo hicieron?”

Derek le sonríe con timidez y le promete, “Nunca podría olvidarte, Stiles. Incluso si lo intentara.”

Y algo se retuerce en lo profundo del pecho de Stiles, su rostro se arruga y comienza a llorar. Él no ha llorado, no desde la primera vez que hubo sangre en sus manos y Scott se rehusó a creerle en que fue por defensa propia, cuando el Wendigo había ido tras él en la biblioteca.

Pero aquí está ahora, un desastre completamente roto, llorando en la chaqueta cálida de Derek; porque lo hizo. Lo logró. Sobrevivió a la escuela.

Y Derek nunca lo olvidó.

Stiles no está seguro de cuál es más difícil de creer.

Pero tal vez… tal vez él va a estar bien.

 

 

 

 

 

[1] Trastorno Por Estrés Postraumático.


End file.
